Beautiful
by dilemma 224
Summary: One shot Lily and James. James has been hearing music late at night... when he follows the notes, where does it lead him?


Disclaimer: The characters that you recognize are not mine.  
  
This was the fifth night that James had heard the soft music echoing through the castle. And it wasn't regular music, music that was played on the Wizarding Wireless. It was classical music. Beautiful classical music. From the first night that he had heard it, James had made sure to stay up, just in the hopes of catching a small earful of the faint notes drifting towards him.  
Tonight he was ready. As soon as the first note was played, high- pitched and exquisite, James threw on his robe, dashed down the stairs and through the common room, and out the portrait hole. He stopped, straining his ears for the music. He found it; it was a bit louder now, and the first note had transformed into a poignant melody. Turning round a sharp corner, he swiftly followed the sweet sounds; he was almost running in the ardor of the music.  
He could tell that he was getting closer, for the melody was growing louder. He turned another corner; he was deep within the castle, in a part even he had never been in before. And suddenly, he stopped, looking at a heavy wooden door. The music was coming from in there, he could tell. The strong notes had grown even louder and the melody was now more passionate than James could have imagined. He stepped towards the door, eager to find out the strange musician. He hesitated slightly, hoping to death that it was anyone but Lucius Malfoy, and quietly opened the door.  
And there she stood, in all her superb glory. She stood in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and her brilliant red hair shimmering as she rocked and bent with the waves of notes. The violin propped beneath her chin was letting out the most wonderful tones as the bow in her right hand glided over its strings. Her lips were parted in a small smile as her fingers moved up the instrument, bringing the piece's melody higher and higher.  
James watched her in silent awe. Everything about her was mesmerizing: how her long blue nightgown swayed in time to the music, how there was the slightest of frowns on her brow as she played the memorized piece, and yet a smile still graced her features.  
The piece was slowing down, obviously coming to an end, and yet the beautiful passion in each note remained. And slowly, so slowly, her eyes opened, revealing the striking emerald that James had seen so many times. She adjusted her position and suddenly she was facing him, her eyes staring right into his own hazel ones. And then the unthinkable happened: her smile broadened.  
The piece was almost at a finish now, and her eyes blinked shut again to remember the ending. James inched closer to her, wanting to remember this moment forever.  
And then the music stopped. She set the violin down in its case and began brushing off the smooth surface with a soft green cloth.  
He moved closer. She looked so beautiful right now, more than he'd ever seen her before. "Lil--" he began.  
"Shh, James," she said, standing up and walking over to him. "Don't ruin it." And with that, she took his rough, brown hand in her own small, delicate one and began leading him towards the Tower.  
They walked hand in hand in silence, but it was one of the most welcomed and comfortable silences that James had ever experienced. There was nothing to be said, nothing that could make the moment more perfect than it already was.  
Too soon they were at the Tower and inside the common room, standing on the landing that separated the two dormitories.  
James opened his mouth to speak, but with one smooth motion, Lily leaned up and kissed him on the lips. A simple kiss, one of beauty and ease. When they parted, a tranquil smile adorned both of their faces.  
"Good night, Lily," he said quietly, brushing his hand against hers.  
"Sleep well, James." she whispered back, her eyes shining.  
She turned into her dormitory and closed the door softly. And although he had shared many a more fiery kiss with other girls, and although she was one of the most quirky girls he had ever met, James at once knew that the unimaginable had happened to him.  
He had fallen in love with Lily Evans.  
  
Please review... and then please, if you like this, read my other story, "Passions and Potions." Thanks a million!  
  
Luvhp224 


End file.
